This invention relates to the product resulting from the reaction of boric acid with linseed oil in the presence of boiling water. Such reaction products have been found to be particularly useful as an oil-base paint extender.
The use of physical mixtures of organic materials, including linseed oil, has heretofore been proposed as additives to enable water to be incorporated with an oilbase paint; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,821. However, such compositions of matter are merely physical combinations of such materials.